Girls aren't allowed to be mysterious
by quam900
Summary: In pursuit of a girl with gallons full of mystery...never good
1. I'm a doctor…I save peoples lives

**AN- I KNOW, I'm still doing two other stories but this just came to mind so…oh wellity ;) Consists of 2 friendship groups…Rachel/Quinn/Kurt/Brittany/Santana and Puck/Sam/Finn/Katie (She is a character I made up….read 'Can we have what we had before', I like writing for her so if you don't like it…guess what? Stop reading :p!) Live in LA…ENJOYY**

"Dude, this is not my scene lets just go" exclaimed an infuriated Sam. The mix of the irritatingly loud music and seeing the girl he had being eying up wonder off with some jackass in a suit. Puck had spent hours trying to get him to come out in the first place. They were doctors, residents to be precise but they did have a doctorate. Sam worked so hard and well, Puck was worried that his hair was going to fall out…or maybe it was just all the lemon juice he put in there.

"Come on Sam, just have another shot and go over to…" he scanned the crowded area to spot any girl that was hot….too fat…to thin…to weird fashion sense…to taken…ah bingo.

"...that Blondie next to the gay dude"

Sam's head stretched up and across the room he saw the most, gorgeous girl in the world. Beautiful hazel/green eyes radiating the room, making the laser lighted room to seem plain and shady. She was wearing a white dress showing off her innocent side, making her be angelic despite it's tight nature. She was, needless to say, flawless.

He gulped heavily and grasped the shot glass like he used to grasp a football. He knocked back his head making sure every last drop of vodka entered his blood stream.

"If I'm gonna do this" he whispered whilst squirming at the sharp taste of the drink "Then you're going too…never know, you might have a shot with the guy" He smirked as Puck slapped him across the chest.

The twosome ambled over to the select 3, as they got closer, Puck noticed a Latina that had been shielded by the pillar that they were sitting by. He tugged on his collar and started to get his swagger on.

"Evening ladies" he mused over his cocky grin. The Latina immediately straightened up and returned the grin.

"Evening Mohawk, came for some hairstyle advice?"

He scoffed and slid next to her on the sofa, sneaking his arm around her shoulder blades and tracing small circles on her shoulder, "Nah me and my boy here…came to speak to you gals"

The other three had no idea that a certain bottle blond boy had been hovering over their seating area for a while now.

"Uh-hi…I'm Sam" He shuffled awkwardly and gave a death glare to Puck who was now making out with the Latina.

"Um, well then there's that….hi I'm Kurt and I'm off to the bathroom" He picked himself off but not before winking at Quinn.

"Maybe, I should go to get some drinks" she padded off the sofa and snaked through the crowd of rowdy dancers.

He followed her, quickly, zooming in between people trying to find a quicker route to where she was going.

"So, um, you never told me you're name" He tried leaning on the bar nonchalantly, but it just made him look like a douche, causing her to raise her eyebrow at him.

"My name's Quinn" she smiled at him, making her bitchy facade to melt off, "And you're still Sam I'm guessing"

He returned her smile, quickly swooping in with a five dollar note just as she was about to pay. He tossed it to the bartender and collected her drinks. She just shook her head giggling and scratched the back of her neck awkwardly

"I see you're not cheap either" she teased.

"Least I could do". There was an awkward silence between the two until, in a desperate attempt to woo her, he blurted out…

"I'm a doctor…I save peoples lives"

Most girls, would just walk away, but she started with a fit of giggles, scraping back a loose piece of hair that had crept out from behind her ear, "Thanks for the definition"

"Yea, that came out wrong…it sounded more impressive in my head"

"No, it is…I admire doctors" She titled her head exposing the side of her neck to him. He could have died.

"You mean admire like a sympathetic kiss on the cheek at the end of the night?" he inquired a little too forwardly.

"Depends on how many lives you save that night" She giggled back twirling the ends of her hair.

"What do you do?"

"You have to find out next time" And with that she scooped up the shot glasses on the bar and spun on her heels in order to head back.

She left so quickly she let a little Quinn shaped cloud of air behind, much like in a cartoon. Why the hell is she so mysterious? So intriguing? Lets just say…that was not the last time he saw her…


	2. Wait Sam Evans finally got a girl?

Sam had finally wriggled Puck away from the death grip of Santana and the two were on they're way back to the apartment. Whilst rising up in the elevator Sam was humming an interesting tune, which was annoyingly happy and enlightening for Puck.

"So, do you want to go wedding dress shopping tomorrow?" Puck hissed, infuriated b the fact that he had been pulled away from a girl as hot as Santana.

"Get over yourself dude, I'm just humming"

"The most idiotic, giddy, love struck humming I've ever heard coming from a _guy_, or at least a heterosexual one at that"

The elevator pinged and the two shuffled out quietly, trying not to anger Mrs Carnecky from 5B who had often complained about them walking in making a commotion at an early hour, and those conversations always ended in an "I'm calling the FBI"….she was a little off her rocker to say the least.

"Wow dude, I'm impressed…you know what heterosexual means?" Sam retorted twisting the key to their apartment.

"Wassup bitches" Puck chimed, greeting his other room mates. Finn and Katie hated going to the clubs that Puck suggested, so they were found playing chess on the sofa.

"You guys had a fun evening I'm guessing, living it up big style" teased Sam, gurgling milk straight from the carton.

"Nah, we had a great time" mused Katie sliding her pawn across the board "Finn called me an idiot so I scribbled 'Twat' on his forehead with indelible ink". Finn spun his forehead to show the other boys, causing a chorus of hysterics.

"Well Katie, get ready to be a Bridesmaid because Sammy Boy found a mate" snorted Puck, twirling her hair in his forefinger.

"Wait Sam Evans finally got a girl?" mocked Finn, as throughout their high school experience Sam got shot down at least 50 times.

"Well Mr Twat, I did _finally_ get a girl, and she's 10 times hotter than any of the mutts you went for" Sam scoffed in derision.

"Ahem, excuse me…I used to date Finn" piped in the small brunette raising her eyebrow with full intention to make Sam shiver in his boots

"…well K, you're kinda like my sister so I don't find you attractive" he chuckled pinching her cheeks and collapsing onto the couch adjacent to her.

"She was amazing, and beautiful and amazing, and…amazing" he breathed stretching his arms behind his head and sighing in pure bliss.

"Yea, and whilst his biological clock was ticking I _actually_ got somewhere with a girl" Puck gloated, running his tongue across his front teeth, reminiscing through his blissful encounter with the Hispanic glory.

"Puck, doll, a girl making you buy her a drink is not a hook up, otherwise we'd be married and raising 3 kids in Connecticut" she said, still moving her pieces around the board, thinking but not admitting that Finn was beating her hands down.

The others boys snorted, making kissy noises to Puck,

"HEYHEY, weren't we taking the piss outta Sam? I mean he's acting more like a girl than Katie" Puck shouted.

Suddenly Sam launched himself off the sofa causing Katie to let out a small squeal at the sudden movement. He jumped over the back of the sofa, and slipped down on the slippery tiles of the kitchen floor. He raided the pockets of his jacket, and kicked over the dining room chair in defeat.

"Puck dude, PLEASE, tell me that you got Santana's number?" he pleaded, almost teary eyed.

"Sorry dude, we made out and she gave me a hand job and then you dragged me off, why?"

"Excruciating detail thanks" uttered Katie, gulping violently trying to keep the remnants of her breakfast down despite it being made possible with the disgusting image being replayed in her mind.

"SHE'S FRIENDS WITH QUINN, what if I don't see her again?" He exclaimed kicking around many different chairs from around the apartment.

"Dude, not to be picky, but when you meet a girl you like, isn't a good thing to like get her number?" Finn was really simple minded and often, his innocent inquiries led to him being punched and slapped…a lot…

"I DO KNOW GENIOUS…..URGH…and I cant even look her up in the phone book because she didn't tell me her surname…and its all going to hell"

The other 3 shared a telepathic look to one another….

"You tell him K, he's not allowed to hit a girl" Finn murmured, frozen by his terrifying foot kicking the crap out of the wooden chairs they eat breakfast on.

"Sam, if she didn't tell you her surname then maybe…just maybe…she's a little too mysterious for your liking….I mean that's a little shady, don't ya think?"

He spun to place his hands on the windowsill, staring out into the LA night scene, glaring at the 'HOLLYWOOD' sign…why didn't she want to see him? What the hell is going on? This girl is _too_ mysterious for his liking…yet why is she racking his brain?...


	3. I SAID, it's a long story

"Jesus S, don't touch it!" Quinn exclaimed in agony. She had been doing something strenuous and therefore twisted her ankle in the process. She was lying on an examination table, in the hospital, with Santana poking and prodding her bad ankle.

"I'm just checking Q" Santana argued in defence, not wanting to have her head ripped off, by a fairly cranky blonde, "Plus, what are you going to tell the doctors, because what actually happened might get you in jail"

"Say it a little louder S!" hissed Quinn. Yes, what they _had_ been doing was a little illegal…or just too complicated to explain to a hysterical hospital worker, and in a shorter time than it takes to dial 911.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sam and Puck _owned_ those halls. All of the other male doctors…weren't as attractive as them. So, when they strode down the corridors of the hospital in they're dark blue scrubs…they were like God. Yet they never dated those girls. They were all too needy and it would be almost impossible to have a one night stand with them…if they were working together. They only hung out with one gal from work…

"Hey Finnson, I've got _another_ appendectomy for you…so you've got surgery at 4. Don't mess up because it reflects badly on me" Sam always teased Finn about the fact that he was a surgeon and wasn't as 'clever' as the medical jocks. He was especially excluded by the fact that Finn had to wear green scrubs…Lord Help him.

"Yea thanks Evans, any word from that girl yet?"Finn retorted. Sam had been desperate all weekend trying to get this girl's number, let alone her second name. On Saturday afternoon, he sketched a stick person that was meant to resemble Quinn, and ran along the streets of Beverly Hills asking whether anyone had seen her. Needless to say, it went badly. Yet after he spent Sunday moping around in his pyjamas…Quinn was a second thought now.

The three walked, zinging each other about girls and crap, all the way to their favourite nurses' station, where Katie was positioned most of the day.

"Ah, Katie…the love of my life" Finn mocked, pushing his chart to his chest and speaking in an almost Shakespearean manner. If you think Finn got teased about his profession…you and see how badly Katie got mocked. She was a nurse. Nothing bad about it, I mean they do all of the real work, but she gets barely any credit for it. She does like her pink scrubs though, that was a bonus.

"Ah, Finn…the ass of my life" she spat back, moving charts back and forth, back and forth with the monotony of her career, "Samantha, Blondie call you yet or did she take a break from your fake relationship?"

Finn and Puck tried to suppress fits of laughs and they glanced at Sam, who was now grinding his teeth, in pure hatred.

"Katherine, stop being a cliché bitch for once" he teased back.

"Oooo, touchy" chorused the other boys, now all leaning on the counter of the nurses' station.

"Shut up, I'm done with all the mystery and all the 'find out next time'…I'm moving onto greener pastures" he gloated jumping onto the counter and sliding around behind it where Katie was standing… "As far as I'm concerned it's Quinn who?"

"Well it's _literally _Quinn who, seeing as she never gave you her surname…Evans" teased Katie prodding his stomach through his scrubs and giggling mischievously.

"It's a turn of phrase Bennett, something your little nursey brain wouldn't understand" That was met with a sharp, shift and painful smack to the back of his pretty little head.

At that point another woman joined in on slapping Sam on the back of the head

"Marie, what the hell?" screamed Sam, worried about loosing too many brain cells in one day.

"If Tinkers had to slap you, I figure you did something wrong". Marie was a mother figure to the four, helping them through their internship and medical conundrums. She reminded them of Laverne from Scrubs, a big woman who helped and loved her favourites and hurt and gossiped her least favourites. Katie was her favourite; she nicknamed her Tinkerbelle and defended her no matter what.

"Trouty Mouth, Tinkerbelle and boy who's still living in the '80s, some girl has twisted her foot, need you three to check it out" Marie explained, flattening the creases out of Finn's scrubs.

"When somebody told me that being in the medical profession was filled with mystery and excitement I _always_ dreamed of treating a twisted ankle" Katie chimed in false excitement and then scoffed rolling her eyes in complete rage at being stuck in a boring and repetition filled job.

They strolled down the hall and swerved into the room where the 'damsel in distress' was located, to begin the routine.

Step 1- Introduction

"Hi I'm Dr Evans, this is Dr Puckerman and this is Nurse Bennett, how can we hel….Quinn?" He was in total shock….HE WAS BEGINNING TO FORGET ABOUT HER! The blonde girl shot her head up at the way her name was uttered, and stared back at Sam, in equal shock.

"Hey Q, I got your water…Puck?"

"Santana?"

"Sam?"

"Quinn?"

"Puck?"

"Sam?"

"Quinn?"

"Did you guys have a foursome or something?" inquired the brunette, standing in the corner in awe of the four repeating each others names…again and again…

"Oh…um…K, this is Quinn and Santana" he grabbed her elbow and whispered the next part, "Quinn's the girl from the bar…that I've been obsessing over".

Katie quirked her eyebrow and let a small giggle emerge from her mouth, which was currently involved in a beaming smile.

"Hey, it's mystery girl" she joked, laughing with Puck, and getting a hole burned through her skin with Sam's piercing glare.

He mouthed 'I hate you' which was fuel for her to keep irritating him.

"Well good news is that we're gonna find out her surname Sammy, seeing as it has to be on the paperwork"

Quinn's face changed from a sympathetic and polite smile to a fallen and depressed face.

"Um, well Katie is going to fill out your insurance forms and stuff and then Puck can come and examine your foot, 'Kay thanks" Sam shuffled out of the room, abruptly and awkwardly not allowing her to be in his sight for any longer.

Puck stepped back into the corner of the room, pulling a face at Katie about how uptight the girls were sitting by them.

"Lift your arm, I need to take some blood" she rather viciously commanded.

"Wait, wait…why?" She panicked, with pure fear in her eyes.

Katie spun her head around to look at Puck, opened her eyes widely and put her head back to staring at the idiotic and in her eyes, pretentious girls, "…because I need to get some blood to see whether you'll react to certain medicines that make you feel better", Katie said it in a patronising tone which made Quinn huff in annoyance.

"So, how do you know the boys Katie?" Santana asked with intent to be amiable.

"Well…" Katie intended to be nice too, except she has a certain demeanour that doesn't tend to appeal to all girls… "I had some crappy parents, so I got put into foster care when I was 6 and then, Puck's mom fostered me until I graduated so I'm technically his sister, and the others were friends with Puck and I just got close with them you know since I was seven…how about you two? What's your back story?"

The Latina and Blonde turned to one another, held the stare a little too long and forced a smile each.

Quinn scratched her neck and uttered, "Long Story"…

"Well, so is Harry Potter, yet Puck and I managed to read all 8 books in 3 hours" she chuckled, putting Quinn's blood into a container.

"I SAID, it's a long story" Quinn spat looking distantly out the window…

Katie wrapped her stethoscope around her neck and looked at the _mystery_ girl quizzically, "Jeez, who put hormones in your cereal this morning"


	4. That fricking bitch

There was an awkward silence…

Quinn had just screamed the hell out of Katie, the first person who did that was Puck…did anyone ever wonder how he got the Mohawk in the first place?

"Well…let's just do the insurance before I shave your pretty little head" Katie smirked through her grinded teeth.

"Name…"

"Quinn"

She looked up from her clipboard and turned her gaze back towards Puck wearing her 'is she serious?' face.

"Sweetie, do you have a _second_ name?" she tried to keep her patience…she tried so _very_ hard…

Santana looked at Quinn. Quinn looked at Santana. There eyes were so wide that their eyeballs could've slipped at through the extra space…

Quinn finally smacked her lips together and turned back to the agitated nurse and forced a smile, third one of the day…

"Smith, Quinn Smith" she deadpanned…

The brunette let out a laugh and smiled in an adoring way, "if you're gonna come up with a fake surname, you might as well come up with a cool one…otherwise you're wasting your time doll"

"It's Smith!" she hissed back…glaring…for the third time that day.

"Any allergies?"

"Nope"

"Address?"

"In between houses…"

"Of course you are…occupation?"

"Journalist at local fashion magazine" she seemed to sing it like a bird, beaming proudly at her great job.

"Yea, I'm just gonna write none" _That took the smug look of her face…_

"Call in case of emergency?"

"Santana….08921 143 266"

"Okay, she doesn't have a surname either, super…Cause of accident?"

THEY SHARED ANOTHER LOOK…Puck was observing again, picking up on the things that Katie couldn't see from her angle. Like the fact that Quinn and Santana's pinkie fingers were interlocked, or that Santana has a deep, clearly infected scar on her left hand, or even the fact that after every question…they shared a look. Like Quinn was asking for confirmation?

"What is this? 20 Questions?" The Latina piped in, so built up with her anger and longing to leave the hospital and get away from _everything_, "She slipped and fell, get over it".

The bottle top of Katie's temper popped off….who the _hell_ does this bitch think she is?

"I need it for her records so that I can write it on the insurance, so that I don't get fired, following that why don't you pipe down Boobs McGee before I page Dr Lewis for an emergency voice box removal" The Latina stepped back a bit shocked, whilst Quinn stared in awe, they both thought that she was a psychopathic bitch…

"Wait, I get it…we've had this before, 'slipped and fell' eh?" She raised her eyebrow flirtatiously and nudged Quinn's arm with her elbow, "It was a sex injury wasn't it?"

Quinn let out a little squeal of shock…she's, regrettably, still a virgin as her Catholic school up bringing never really promoted being slutty and all…

"That Nurse Bennett is none of your business…" shrieked Quinn, mortified at what the girl was suggesting…

"Yea bed pan, it's none of your business…you're _just a nurse_ and seeing as we're the people who give you a pay check at the end of the month, I'd skip away right now" Santana pouted at being able to return the bitchy speech…

Katie spun on her sneakers and huffed back to the nurses' desk Sam was laying on. He could've been considered a corpse, if he was making an insufferable moaning sound.

"That fricking bitch" She spat slamming her clipboard down, "Oh I'm Quinn, and I'm a pretentious little verge who gets my daddy to pay for _everything_ including the little shank he's hired to fight my battles for me" She adopted a high pitched voice for that particular speech.

"Why is she here?" Sam finally groaned through his stooper…. "Why?"

"I assume it's because she broke her foot" she chimed sarcastically, wait why is she defending Blondie? "Even if it is because 'she slipped and fell'" That's better…

Sam spun so he was sitting; dangling his feet like an infant, his grim expression turned into a goofy smile…again much like an infant, "Do you think she purposefully hurt herself just to see me again?"

Katie raised her eyebrows, third time today… "Are you suggesting that she somehow came up with a scheme to break her foot, just so she could see a guy that flirted with her at a bar three days ago?"

"well yea…" he muttered sheepishly, feeling rather dumb for suggesting it now…

"I actually wouldn't put it above little miss fake angel and little miss 'I think with my crotch'" Katie spat back, her lip twitching with anger…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Okay Q, I think you just sprained it actually, you'll need some surgical tape, just no 'slipping and falling'" he smirked at his little remark, he had a whole revenge strategy…no-one speaks to his lil' sis like that…not even his previous hook-up…

"So how did you fall? Like in a puddle or something?" he tried to be endearing, but it just came out a bit dim…

"You can't slip in a puddle egghead" Santana was laughing at his stupidity and her new found intelligence.

"Hmmm, you know our insurance policy doesn't cover giant skanks or liars for that matter, so honeys why don't you just cut the crap, thank us, then pay us and lastly get your hot asses out of here, you're hurting Sam, you're hurting Katie and you and you're 'we'll lie and they'll believe us' act is a true inditement of the American education system, so peace out bitches I'll see you in hell"

He strutted out of the room, with his classic smug and swagger towards his other friends…

"Sam…I hate them" he deadpanned hugging Katie from behind who was now getting a little teary eyed.

"I need to back in there…but I don't want to" Katie complained getting really depressed at the thought.

"I'll go with you!" he squealed, suddenly beaming excitedly dragging Katie back into, what can only be described, as hell on earth, or heaven for Sam.

"Hi! It's us again!" Sam was excited. The girls weren't. Santana and Quinn stared at Sam, thinking that he was a twat…not even a sympathetic or pity giggle. Just silence.

"So um, sucks about you're foot? Was it because of the weather? Like slippery sidewalks? That happened to me once…it's amazing how weird weather can be, like one day it's sunny as Australia then next rainy as England…" he awkwardly giggled, as Santana just looked away and Quinn smiled in pity (YES HALF WAY TO PITY SEX).

"What Captain Smooth meant" she slapped the clipboard onto Sam's chest causing him to wince girlishly… "is that you're discharged…all you need to do is wrap the surgical tape around your foot and leave it a week…okay ta ta never return please" she began walking out, until a shrill voice stopped her.

"Excuse me" it was Santana again, "You're the professional isn't it _your job_ to help her put the tape on?"

"Why?" she smirked at her next line… "I thought I was _just_ a nurse"

Ah hypocrisy thy name is slutty bitch…

"Oh and you better get some aloe Vera, cause you just got burned" she added, receiving a well earned high five from her equally 'bad ass' brother who had entered the room to nose around, before swaggering out, the 3 of them together…

As they left, the giant Frankenadult stopped them in their tracks.

"Uh hey guys, I was paged?" he fumbled then looked to his left seeing the gorgeous girl sitting on the examination table… She was so perfect.

"Oh hi there" he walked towards the now blushing Quinn and extended his hand, "I'm Finn, Dr Finn Hudson"….

Santana and her shared another glance, third one if the day, and then returned to staring at Finn wearing a genuine smile, _first_ of the day…

"Hudson? Cute name…I'm Quinn" she smiled back, shaking his hand and biting her lower lip, in the MOST CUTE WAY EVER.

Were they flirting….? He could have died…So much for them being 'best friends since they were 5'…that girl saw his smile and heard his name and went practically weak in the knees…What's wrong with her?


End file.
